Various systems are known for applying liquids to a selected area. For example, various systems are used to apply water, pesticides and other liquids to crops, orchards and fields.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of using a system to apply liquid over a selected area includes providing a source of liquid, a first tube for transporting liquid from the source through the system, a connector secured to the first tube, a liquid reservoir having a first end connected to the connector and a second end, a check valve and a first spray head in fluid communication with the fluid reservoir. The check valve has an inlet side connected to the second end of the liquid reservoir and an outlet side and is operable to permit the passage of liquid from the inlet side to the outlet side upon pressurization of the liquid above a threshold pressurization level. The method further includes introducing an amount of liquid to be applied to the selected area from the source, through the first tube and to the liquid reservoir and providing pressurized air through the first tube to pressurize the liquid in the liquid reservoir above the threshold pressurization level of the check valve, thereby transporting liquid from the liquid reservoir, through the check valve and through the first spray head.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using a system to apply liquid over a selected area includes providing a source of liquid, a first tube for transporting liquid through the system, at least one connector secured to the first tube, a liquid reservoir having a first end connected to the connector and a second end, a check valve having an inlet side connected to the second end of the liquid reservoir and an outlet side, a second tube extending from the outlet side of the check valve to a first spray head, a third tube extending from the second tube at a location between the outlet side of the check valve and the first spray head to a second spray head and providing pressurized air through the first tube to pressurize the liquid in the liquid reservoir above the threshold pressurization level of the check valve, thereby transporting liquid from the liquid reservoir, through the check valve and through the first spray head.
In one embodiment, the liquid reservoir extends downwardly from the connector. In another embodiment, the second tube supports the first spray head below the reservoir. In yet another embodiment, the method further includes positioning the second spray head above the first tube. The method may also include supporting the connector from a wire. In one embodiment, the connector includes a channel and the third tube extends at least partially into the channel and connects to the second spray head. In yet another embodiment, the connector supports the second spray head and further includes providing at least one extension member for locating the second spray head at a location spaced from the connector.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using a system to apply liquid over a selected area includes providing a source of liquid, a first tube for transporting liquid from the source through the system, a liquid reservoir and a check valve having an inlet side and an outlet side, the check valve being operable to permit the passage of liquid from the inlet side to the outlet side upon pressurization of the liquid above a threshold pressurization level. The method further includes introducing an amount of liquid to be applied to the selected area from the source to the liquid reservoir and providing pressurized air through the first tube to pressurize the liquid in the liquid reservoir above the threshold pressurization level of the check valve, thereby transporting liquid from the liquid reservoir through the check valve.